True And The Rainbow Kingdom: Blood Gore and Death
This story takes place in the Regular Show universe. Um, Hi! My name is Mordecai, I'm a blue jay from the TV show called Regular Program (Trying not to be cliche) I have a friend named Rigby, And he is a racoon. I have other fellows, But i don't have the time to explain them all because i have to tell you about a lost episode experience. So, There is this show called True and the Rainbow Kingdom. The show is about an 8 year old girl named True and her best friend named Bartleby the cat. She would make wishes for whenever she needed help. However, I discovered a missing episode that was so scary as fuck! It was about a day ago when i found it. Me and Rigby were at Death Kwon Do Pizza And Subs eating a death sandwich. Good thing i didn't die. Rigby claimed that i had to watch the house for the night because Benson was going to pick him up to stay at a hotel for a few nights, And he also told me that he was going to Comic Con. That meant that i was home alone for 3 days. It was fine until that one day i discovered a lost episode of True And The Rainbow Kingdom. On the way home, I found a shop called "TV Shows For Kids." I was thinking that i relive my childhood memories. So i parked there and went inside the store. In the store was TV shows such as Thomas The Tank Engine, Barney And Friends, Caillou, Dora The Explorer, Teletubbies, Boohbah and much more. I noticed one of the TV shows was True And The Rainbow Kingdom. I never seen any DVD's related to the series. One DVD i found was called "T A T R K: S." I was confused, But later on i noticed it meant True and The Rainbow Kingdom. But didn't know what S meant. So i bought the DVD and went home. I shoved the DVD in my PS4 and while the previews went on. I grabbed my leftover grilled cheese and a glass of milk. I pressed play and the intro started. However things were different. True's hair color was green instead of blue and the sky was red. The title of the episode was called "Suicide." What? This is not suitable for kids! I said. But i'm going to watch it for a good view. The episode started with True taking a bath. Surprisingly, I never saw a bathroom in True's house before. It wasn't until the door knocked. True grabbed her towel and went to see who it was. True opens the door and it was Zee, The purple haired dude like Zack from the TV show Shimmer and Shine. He tells True that the rainbow king commited suicide last night. True started to grow tears from her eyes as her mouth turned into a frown. She slammed the door and sat down on her bed. She put her hands over her eyes like in that lost episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Bartleby the Cat was making lunch when she heard True crying. He ran upstairs to see what was wrong. He saw the same thing. True still cried. Bartleby sat down with True comforting her. "True! What's the matter?" "The Rainbow King commited suicide last night! And now i'm upset!" Bartleby the Cat was shocked into what she had said. A time card appeared and it said, "Later That Evening." True was outside her house. She had a rope. My brain dried out when i saw it and i was also shocked. She hung the noose on a hook. True, died! The next scene was Grizelda. However something's wrong with her. Grizelda's dress was colored Black instead of usual red. The door knocks and it is Bartleby The Cat again. He tells Grizelda that True commited suicide. She cried. Grizelda pulls out a bottle of pills and put it in her mouth. Then, She passed out. I gasped after what i saw. Then the episode ended there, As if this was a short series finale. After the credits rolled, It showed disturbing things and i can tell all of them. The first thing i saw was a distorted image of Barney, But his skin was black instead of purple and the green near him was red. His teeth were bloodshot and his eyes had no pupils. Next was a picture of an alien's face. Then came a clip of Squidward putting a gun to his head and the screen cut to red while a loud gunshot played. The last one was very shocking and made me cry and want to do it too. It was a clip of what i think was Rigby. He was being stabbed in the face. Oh god that was horrifying. I cried a lot! Later on, I called the police and showed them the video. They were shocked of what they saw. I asked the cops if they saw what had happened with my friend Rigby. They hadn't. So the police told someone at the office to contact CBC and Netflix on who made the episode. Benson and the rest of the gang found out about what happened. But they weren't mad. And it's a good thing. I cried for 5 minutes straight as the situation went on. Rigby wasn't dead which was nice. I told everything that occured. A few days later. Benson claimed that i should get over it. So we went to a church that's not far away from us. I prayed to God our creator. The next day i got on Gmail and emailed Netflix about what i saw. Two days later i got a reply in the mail and it said this: "Dear Mordecai, Thank you for taking the time to write this letter to us, We are very sorry into what you expected to see. Back in February 2019, We received a package in the mail with the words True and the Rainbow Kingdom: Suicide. We watched it and we were shocked. An employee got rid of it for good. But it is proven that someone sold it at a store called "TV Shows for Kids." And it appears that you found it. But later on, We found out that one of our fired employees snuck in and created the episode overnight. We'd like to give our possible thanks to you for telling us all about it. Best Wishes, Mordecai." I never would have expected to see such a thing like that in my childhood. I have lost interest in that show now because of this. I don't think i will watch another video about suicide. Seriously, Do not fucking watch that episode! For the love of god! Stay away from it! The End Category:Creepypastas still in the works Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes